La voie des grands sorciers
by Drogoduf
Summary: Durant l'été suivant sa 6ème année, Harry reçoit un cadeau... Le titre est temporaire
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Drogo

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. (Etonnant n'est-ce pas ?)

**Résumé :** Fic débutant apres le 6ème tome, Harry reçoit un cadeau grâce auquel il pense pouvoir mettre fin à la guerre.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes d'aurtografes qui pourraient s'être invitées dans le texte à l'insu de mon plein gré.

* * *

Le réveil fut brutal, et le choc avec le sol fut plus dur encore. 

Harry se releva en maugréant, regardant son lit complètement retourné.

« Et un cauchemar de plus... » Se dit-il avec dépit.

Son regard tomba sur un journal avec en titre : "L'Elu et ses mauvais rêves". Et il en avait des mauvais rêves, plus que de nombreux sorciers adultes et l'imagination des journalistes ne pouvait même pas les approcher...Mais être la cible du plus grand des mages noirs avait aussi quelques petits désagréments...

Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui confirma qu'il aurait quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, plus d'importance...

Il secoua la tête afin de se réveiller totalement, de nombreuses mèches brunes rebelles venant lui barrer le front.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement durant l'été, à l'approche de sa majorité il avait bien sur grandi et plus il se rapprochait de l'age adulte plus la ressemblance avec son père s'accroissait.

Mais le mois qu'il avait passé avec pour seule compagnie ses souvenirs lui avait donné à réfléchir et l'insouciance n'avait plus de place dans son regard.

La veille, il avait fait un choix, celui de réussir, de dépasser ses limites et surtout de briser l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie. Un choix coûteux, difficile à faire et à assumer mais il tiendrait, il n'avait pas vécu 17 ans avec une menace à proximité pour échouer au dernier acte.

_Flash-back _

_Toc Toc Toc... Toc Toc Toc..._

_« Hein? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?" »_

_Le hibou qui frappait à la fenêtre avait une lettre attaché à la patte ainsi qu'une boite en métal, Harry ne pouvait pas distinguer tous les détails dans la nuit mais elle paraissait ornée de divers armoiries. A peine eut il ouvert la fenêtre que le jeune hibou se jetait à l'intérieur et se posait sur le lit._

_« D'ou viens tu toi ? » demanda Harry en se penchant pour ramasser la lettre. Malheureusement le hibou se contenta de remuer la tête sans lui répondre..._

_Il attrapa donc la lettre et l'ouvrit, elle contenait un parchemin qui semblait avoir été écrit il y a un certain temps et, chose bizarre, une deuxième enveloppe scellée._

_**Harry, **_

_**Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que quelque chose que je ne voulais pas c'est produit. Tu te retrouve donc seul dans un monde ou tous les autres compte sur toi, ce n'est certainement pas une tache facile, mais les grands sorciers n'ont jamais eu une vie morne et sans histoire n'est-ce pas?**_

_**Toutefois, malgré mon absence et mes erreurs passées, j'espère pouvoir t'apporter une dernière fois de l'aide.**_

_**Dans la boite en Argent se trouve un objet, sûrement le plus précieux qui existe, je te prie donc de l'utiliser avec précaution. Sache qu'il ne peut te servir qu'une seule fois dans ta vie et qu'il ne faut donc pas la gâcher.**_

_**Dans l'enveloppe qui est jointe tu trouveras plus d'informations sur cette boite et une autre lettre que tu ne pourras ouvrir qu'à certaine conditions.**_

_**Tu as assez peu de temps pour faire ton choix Harry, une journée complète, c'est le maximum que je peux t'accorder, cela devrait te suffire mais n'oublie pas, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.**_

_**Bonne chance Harry**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_Il reposa la lettre lentement sur son lit, le souvenir des épisodes du mois dernier lui revinrent soudain en mémoire et devant ses yeux ouverts défilaient maintenant les images de la mort du plus grand mage du monde, le forçant à revivre ce moment douloureux encore et encore._

_La douleur était trop forte, Harry tomba à genoux dans sa chambre le souffle court essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit sans succès._

_Il ne pouvait dire combien de temps il était resté dans cette état sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit a à part pleurer cette homme mais lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se calmer les images de morts laissèrent place à l'environnement hostile de la chambre._

_Le hibou avait disparu, la boite en argent et la deuxième lettre lui faisait face, comme une invitation..._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Il se souvenait avoir tendu la main et attrapé la deuxième lettre, puis l'avoir lu et relu pour être sur de ne pas rêver, la consternation et l'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur son visage, il se souvenait du contenu par coeur il ne pourrait jamais l'oublié...

_**Harry,**_

_**Si tu lis ces lignes c'est que tu as fait un choix important, tu as choisis de suivre mon idée et j'en suis honoré... sache que tu ne peux plus faire demi-tour maintenant, je vais t'expliquer ce que contient cette petite boite en argent...**_

**_Cette boite contient un anneau, un "simple" anneau... Pourtant, c'est l'un des objets les plus recherchés au monde._**

_**Il est arrivé en ma possession il y a longtemps, environ au même âge que toi...**_

_**Il a appartenu a un grand mage il y a bien longtemps et depuis circule entre les mains des plus méritants.**_

_**Je te l'offre car je sais que je n'aurais pas pu trouver de personne plus à même de l'utiliser... **_

_**Cet anneau est un portoloin Harry, il te transportera dans la demeure même de ce grand mage. Sache qu'il n'accepte pas tous les élèves et que peu se sont montrer digne de son enseignement**_

_**Merlin est un bon professeur mais il sait être stricte...**_

_**Bonne chance Harry**_

_**P.S. L'anneau n'est utilisable que le jour de ta majorité, tu as donc le temps de te préparer.**_

La lettre l'avait laissé en état de choc, le temps que cet information monte à son cerveau il ne bougea plus... Lorsqu'il eut repris le contrôle de ses membres il pris conscience de ce que signifié cette lettre... Le surlendemain, jour de sa majorité, il se rendrait chez Merlin, le plus grand mage de tous les temps.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'une petite journée qui le séparait de ce moment. Il était resté perdu dans ses pensées pendant un long moment, il se décida donc à commencer à bouger un peu.

Il passa tout d'abord par l'étape salle de bain et pris une douche, puis alla préparer son petit déjeuner. Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas été « trop » désagréables pendant ce mois... sûrement parce qu'ils savaient qu'il allait s'en aller bientôt et qu'il ne le reverrait sûrement plus jamais, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry.

Il remonta ensuite dans sa chambre pour avertir ses amis de la bonne nouvelle. Il s'installa à son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre pour Ron, mais lorsqu'il eut écrit les mots Merlin et anneau la lettre se consuma en un instant. Il recommença une seconde fois sa lettre mais celle ci finie comme la première.

Harry compris que la destruction de ses lettres était sûrement due au secret entourant cet objet, cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait sûrement jamais en parler.

Malgré toute l'appréhension qu'il pouvait ressentir, la journée passa relativement vite pour Harry et lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'heure tardive, il remonta dans sa chambre et nettoya tout d'un simple _recurvite, _puis il fit ses valises et se prépara pour son voyage.

Au premier coup de l'horloge du salon, il entendit des voix à l'extérieur, en regardant par la fenêtre il vit une dizaine de Mangemorts.

"Décidemment, Voldemort ne perds pas de temps, je ne suis majeur que depuis quelques secondes, pensa t'il"

Les voix se rapprochaient, il entendit des cris dans l'étage.

-_Avada Kedavra_

La voix sifflante de Lord Voldemort venait de retentir dans la maison et Harry su que sa dernière famille venait de disparaître, il retint ses larmes et fit face à la porte.

Celle ci tomba devant lui avec fracas, dévoilant sur le pas Voldemort et deux autres Mangemorts.

"Alors Potter, surpris peut être ? dit Bellatrix Lestrange d'une voix pleine de mépris et de haine

-Tiens Tom s'est décidé à sortir ses chiens aujourd'hui, c'est étonnant.

-Epargne nous tes sarcasmes Potter, je ne suis pas ici pour t'écouter mais plutôt pour te tuer vois-tu

-Tu ne me tueras jamais Tom, tu n'en as pas le pouvoir, tu es faible...

-ENDOLORIS, alors Potter tu as mal ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me mette en colère tu sais, pour te punir je vais te tuer a petit feu, te torturer jusqu'à la mort pour que tu puisse revoir lentement les visages de tes amis et leur dire adieu une dernière fois...

Un "stupéfix" fusa a travers la pièce mais n'atteint même pas son but, Le seigneur des ténèbres fit un pas de coté pour se mettre en dehors de la trajectoire du sort.

-Eh bien Potter on se rebelle ? Tu es faible Potter comme l'était ta mère cette sang-de-bourbe qui est morte en te protégeant ou l'ami des moldus qui en a appelé a la pitié de mon plus fidèle mangemort pour s'en sortir... pathétique. N'est ce pas Rogue ?

-C'est vrai maître, répondit le concerné en enlevant sa capuche noir, il m'a supplié de le laisser en vie, quel imbécile dire qu'il m'a cru de son coté pendant 16 ans...

-_Silencio_, Taisez vous espèce de bâtard graisseux comment osez vous parlez ainsi du plus grand sorcier du monde, comment avez vous pu le trahir après ce qu'il a fait pour vous, je jure de vous tuer Rogue, et je lirai dans vos yeux la même demande de pitié que celle de Dumbledore lorsque vous l'avez tué.

Harry avait hurlé tout ça avec une telle force que Rogue recula en voyant l'étincelle de haine dans ses yeux mais il repris ses esprit et lui lança un nouveau doloris. Mais a la place des hurlements de douleur il entendit le rire de Potter raisonner dans ses oreilles.

-Eh bien Sévérus, vous n'êtes pas capable de toucher un simple élève, un incapable comme vous dites.

-Endoloris, cette fois la voix qui avait prononcé le sort était plus forte et Harry se retrouva au sol secoué de spasmes hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons.

-Tu es très résistant Potter, je réitère ma proposition de la dernière fois, viens de mon coté en tant que mangemort, tu es puissant et à nous deux nous pourrions contrôler le monde entier.

-Plutôt crever, sale serpent ! Harry se releva et cracha aux pieds du plus grand des mages noirs. Jamais je ne vous rejoindrai.

Titubant légèrement sous les effets des sorts de tortures, il pointa sa baguette vers Voldemort et cria

_-Stupéfix ! _

-Inutile Potter, tu es faible, siffla Le serpent en se déplaçant pour éviter le sort, tu ne peux rien faire, tu ne pourras jamais me tuer tu en es incapable. Mais je pense que nous avons assez jouer tu as refusé ma proposition je vais donc devoir te tuer, lentement et je crois savoir que Severus a un sortilège parfait pour se genre de situation _"SECTUSEMPRA"_

Le corps d'Harry se couvrit de sang et il hurla de douleur. Voldemort se retourna vers la porte pour partir.

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable Tom ? Tu as une sacrée baisse de régime dit Harry en se relevant crachant du sang, je vais te dire quelque chose Tom, je vais revenir et bientôt je te tuerai je vengerai toute les personnes a qui tu as pris un proche ou la vie, je me vengerai Tom sois sur que je reviendrai.

La lueur de détermination dans les yeux de Harry était telle que Rogue frémit devant l'adolescent. Comment pouvez t'il encore défié le maître alors qu'il été au porte de la mort.

-Et toi aussi Rogue, je ne t'oublierai pas, Bellatrix non plus il y en aura pour tout le monde, je reviendrai ...

Ce furent les derniers mots du survivant avant qu'il ne passe l'anneau a son doigt et qu'il ne disparaisse.

La pièce dans laquelle il se réveilla était grande et le plafond lui rappelait quelque chose...

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre, enfin l'intro, maintenant vous avez le droit de cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche pour dire ce que vous pensez: 

-si vous avez aimé tapez 1.

-si vous vous demandé comment je peux me regarder dans une glace après avoir posté ça tapez 2.

Si vous avez autre chose à dire, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Drogo

**Disclaimer :** les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes d'aurtografes qui pourraient s'être invitées dans le texte à l'insu de mon plein gré.

Je remercie tous les revieweurs pour les messages d'encouragement.

Voila la suite toute fraiche : ) et je m'attaque direct au passage suivant.

* * *

2 Semaines plus tard.

-Hermione, passes moi les guirlandes dorées s'il te plait. Ron, arrête de râler et vas plutôt aider ton père à disposer les tables et à mettre le couvert. Fred, Georges rendez vous utiles un peu, le mariage est demain et nous ne sommes pas encore près.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines que Harry Potter avait disparu, mort dans l'attaque de sa maison pour certains, enlevé par Voldemort pour les autres, introuvable pour toute la communauté sorcière. Les recherches continuaient encore mais l'espoir de retrouver le survivant diminuait un peu plus chaque jour.

Les préparatifs du mariage de Bill et Fleur avançaient lentement, un peu trop lentement pour Mme Weasley, au grand désespoir de Ron, Ginny et les autres, qui devaient supporter les cris à longueur de journée.

-Pfff, vivement demain, dit Ron en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, après demain il va falloir tout nettoyer et devines qui va devoir le faire?

-Hermione, tu as un vrai don pour casser l'ambiance tu sais.

- Tu as parlé à Ginny aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai réussi à lui arracher 2 ou 3 mots ce matin, un "bonjour" je crois et un "ça va" qui sonnait faux...

-De toutes les personnes qu'on connaît c'est celle qui supporte le moins bien SA disparition. Il manque à tout le monde mais à elle plus qu'aux autres. Depuis qu'il est m... enfin qu'il a disparu elle ne parle plus, elle s'enferme dans sa douleur, il faudra qu'on aille la voir demain je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état là.

Elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras d'un Ron pris de court par les événements, il la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en lui chuchotant doucement à l'oreille.

-Oui, je sais moi aussi il me manque mais il reviendra, j'en suis sur, il faut garder espoir il a survécu a trop de chose pour ne pas revenir. Harry est très fort tu sais il ne vas pas nous abandonner comme ça.

-J'aimerai être aussi confiant que toi Ronald, dit elle entre deux sanglots je suis désolé de me montrer aussi faible.

-Tu n'es pas faible, c'est normal de pleurer un ami j'ai envie de pleurer comme toi mais quand je te vois effondrée je sais qu'il faut que je t'aide pas que je pleure avec toi. Demain sera un grand jour et il faudra laisser toute cette tristesse de coté pour ne penser qu'à ce moment de bonheur, je vais te laisser dormir tu en as bien besoin Hermione dit il avec un sourire qui réchauffa le coeur de la jeune fille. C'était étonnant d'entendre Ron parler comme ça, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour la comprendre mais depuis 2 semaines il était vraiment d'un grand secours, toujours près a remonter le moral de sa mère ou a tenter de parler avec sa soeur de soutenir la griffondore, elle s'endormit sur cette image du roux la tenant dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps dans l'autre chambre, un jeune homme murmurait dans son lit juste avant de s'endormir

-Harry, où que tu sois reviens nous vivant et le plus vite possible.

* * *

Un mauvais pressentiment, c'était ce que pensait Rogue en cet instant. L'endroit lui donnait la chair de poule, le parc dans lequel il attendait devait sans aucun doute etre un lieu très prisé des amoureux durant la journée mais l'affaire qui l'avait amené ici ne ressemblait en rien à un rendez-vous galant et il maudissait le mangemort qui lui avait demandé de venir ici un soir de pleine lune. 

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre devant lui, une silhouette se découpant dans l'ombre des arbres qui s'arrêta devant lui.

-Burrows?

Pas de réponse

-Qui êtes vous ? et qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Qui suis-je ? Voyons Severus, cherches un peu dans ta mémoire, tu devrais vite trouver. Je vais t'aider un peu _"légillimens"_

Il était en haut de la tour, il regardait Drago qui menaçait Dumbledore de sa baguette, il le pressait de se dépêcher puis il se revit tuer son directeur, sa chute et le souvenir s'arrêta...

-Alors la mémoire te revient Séverus ?

-Dumbledore est mort, qui êtes vous ?je ne le répéterai pas ! s'énerva Rogue en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant vers l'inconnu.

Rogue se revit aux cotés du seigneur des ténèbres, torturant Potter et les paroles prononcées par le survivant refirent surface _"je vais revenir et bientôt je te tuerai je vengerai toute les personnes a qui tu as pris un proche ou la vie, je me vengerai Tom sois sur que je reviendrai... Et toi aussi Rogue, je ne t'oublierai pas"_

L'inconnu s'avança et retira sa capuche

-Potter!

-Bonjour Rogue, comment allez vous ? Le noir vous va tres bien au teint. Mais ? ne serait-ce pas de l'huile que je vois sur votre tête ?

-Espèce de petit insolent, je ne tolérerai pas qu'un petit incapable comme vous m'insulte ! _Silencio_ !

Le trait de lumière jaillit et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'ombre.

Mais le sortilège n'atteignit jamais sa cible, il disparut au milieu du trajet. L'ombre s'avança alors jusqu'à la lumière de la lune. y se tenait en face de Rogue, le visage serein et la baguette levée.

Severus eut du mal à cacher sa stupéfaction devant l'acte de magie que venait de produire son ancien élève mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole ce fut d'une voix haineuse et méprisante dans laquelle on pouvait sentir poindre l'incertitude.

-Je vois que ces deux semaines de répit vous ont été profitable Potter, et je ne sais pas par quel miracle vous avez réussi ce tour, mais ce n'est pas en faisant disparaître mes sortilèges que vous gagnerez contre moi. Vous n'êtes qu'un petit être insignifiant qui a eu de la chance une fois mais qui n'en aura pas deux .

Sa tirade fut ponctuée par un éclat de rire sans joie, un rire froid venant du survivant. Et lorsque le regard de Rogue se posa sur l'adolescent en face de lui il prit peur. Lui l'espion, l'agent double qui ne tremblait pas devant le seigneur des ténèbres avait peur d'un gamin...

Peut être était ce le rire sans sentiment qui venait de retentir...Comme ceux qu'il avait pu entendre de la bouche de Lord Voldemort lui même. Ou bien cette colère sourde, combiné à la puissance brut que l'on sentait irradier du garçon, tout comme Dumbledore dans les rares moments où il sortait de sa folie.  
Ce fut la voix de Harry qui le tira de sa réflexion.

-Pensez vous vraiment que je serai assez stupide pour venir vous provoquer ici dans un parc désert, en pleine nuit? commença t-il avec un sourire.  
Et la suite vint avant même que Rogue n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Je suis ici pour vous tuer Severus, parce que vous nous avez trahi, Dumbledore, moi et tout le monde sorcier.

Il fit un pas en avant, la baguette levée.

-Adieu Professeur.

_"CISARE"_

Le cri du traître retentit dans la nuit puis s'arrêta soudainement, le silence revint dans le parc et Harry rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête comme pour repartir. Il n'avait pas fini ses affaires ici mais son principal soucis était maintenant faire sortir l'autre mangemort de sa cachette.

Un rayon de lumière rouge jaillit de derrière un arbre et se dirigea vers lui, il fit disparaître le sort d'un coup de baguette et lança rapidement un _"Levicorpus"_ ramenant Drago Malefoy près de lui la tête en bas.

-Comment vas tu Drago depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ?

-Tue moi tout de suite, car je ne te dirai rien cracha le blond fièrement.

-Tututu Drago, d'abord je ne te tuerai pas , j'ai besoin de toi et ensuite même si tu ne parle pas il n'y a aucune raison que je ne saches pas ce que tu caches. Tu as peur Drago n'est-ce pas ? Ton "maître" ne doit pas être content de toi, et tu as peur de lui. Je vais t'offrir une possibilité de te racheter, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais et ensuite on s'arrangera avec quelques personnes, tu pourras même retourner à Poudlard si tu le souhaites tu seras en sécurité la bas aussi.

-Plutôt crever que de te suivre !

-Si c'est ton choix, CISARE, je vais aller doucement pour que tu ais quand meme le temps de revenir sur ta décision.

La tenue de mangemort tomba au sol comme coupé par une épée invisible. Drago eut alors l'impression qu'on avait posé un scalpel sur son torse et il vit avec horreur un plaie se former doucement sur toute la longueur de sa poitrine, la douleur était insupportable.

-Alors qu'as tu choisis ? mourir comme ce traître de Rogue ou vivre et sauver ta peau ainsi que celle de centaines d'innocents ?

Le sortilège continuait d'opérer et ce qui au départ ne semblait être qu'une plaie banale avait pris la forme d'un gigantesque éclair rouge sur la peau pale du jeune blond, le sang coulait de sa plaie et il souffrait le martyr, il ne serait pas conscient pendant longtemps.

-Arrêtes, p..pitié, le sortilège s'arrêta et le douleur disparut, seule la cicatrice et le sang restait sur le corps du jeune homme, je te dirai tout ce que je sais.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, mais au gens qui sont intéressés, répliqua Harry mais tu accepte ma proposition c'est un bon début continua t il en s'approchant.

La dernière chose que vit Drago avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut une image flou d'un visage, une cicatrice lui barrant le front... _Potter _...

* * *

-RRRRROOOOONNN! hurla une voix 

-hmm... kekiya ? lui répondit la voix ensommeillé du roux.

-Il y a qu'il est 9H00 et que tu n'est toujours pas levé et que le mariage de ton frère commence dans 2 heures, continua la voix énervée d'Hermione.

-Mais 'Mione je suis fatigué.

-RON WEASLEY ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de ce lit et de t'habiller avant que je me mettes en colère!

-Parce que là tu es pas en colère peut être ? s'étonna Ron avec un air désespéré, c'est bon je me lèves, me tue pas tout de suite, ajouta t-il en voyant les yeux de Hermione jeter des éclairs.

Une fois levé et habillé il descendit donc prendre son petit déjeuner sous l'oeil attentif de sa mère et d'Hermione. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait.

-Où sont les autres, demanda t il en relevant la tête vers sa mère, je veux dire Fred et Georges? et Papa? Ils sont déjà sur place ?

-Non, ils ont du partir tôt ce matin, une urgence en rapport avec l'Ordre. A cet pensée elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait du les en empêcher, insister plus auprès de Lupin pour qu'il ne les accepte pas... l'idée de savoir que ses fils faisaient maintenant parti de l'Ordre ne la rassurait pas, surtout par les temps qui courraient. Elle fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix pleine d'espoir de Ron.

-Ils ont retrouvé Harry ? s'exclama t-il

Sa mère baissa la tête.

-Non... enfin je ne sais pas, j'ai juste entendu quelques mots comme mort ... et parc...mais je suis sure que ce n'est pas Harry je le sens.

-Et tu as raison annonça une voix derrière elle.

-Papa ? qu'est ce que tu fait là ? demanda Ron et c'est quoi cette affaire urgente en rapport avec l'Ordre?

M. Weasley soupira

-Je suppose que je peux vous le dire, Lupin n'aurait pas voulu vous le cacher donc voilà, ce matin on a retrouvé le corps de deux mangemorts dans un parc au nord de Londres, le premier était Rogue et le deuxième Draco Malefoy, personne ne sait qui les as tués enfin ce n'est personne de notre coté. Il semblerait qu'ils soient morts après avoir été torturé, ils ont tout les deux une gigantesque cicatrice sur le torse, la même forme que celle de Harry.

-Ce n'est pas logique, l'arrêta Hermione, pourquoi Voldemort, il y eut un frémissement chez les autres personnes dans la pièces, tuerait il Rogue ? alors que c'est lui qui a ... qui a tué le professeur Dumbledore avec l'aide de Draco..

-Pour l'instant on ne sait pas qui a commis ce meurtre mais une chose est sure personne n'est au courant dans l'Ordre, Kingsley est au ministère et cherche à savoir si les aurors y sont pour quelque chose. Peut-être que Voldemort a tué Rogue à cause de son rôle d'agent double, quelqu'un qui a trahi une fois peut recommençait, et puis il semblerait que Draco ait échoué dans sa mission c'est lui qui devait tuer Dumbledore et il n'a pas réussi, sa punition semble avoir été la mort... Mais je pense que nous nous occuperons de ça demain car pour l'instant nous avons autre chose à faire, les invités arrivent dans une heure et je veux que vous soyez prêt quand les autres arriveront.

Si le début de la tirade avait été prononcé d'un ton à faire pâlir un croquemort la fin était beaucoup plus enthousiaste et une esquisse de sourire se fixa sur les lèvres de Ron et Hermione.

-Alors petit frère...

-...pas encore prêt ?

Ron se retourna et vit les deux jumeaux en tenue de soirée.

-Ben on allait justement se préparer, j'ai vu que ma robe est bien mieux que celles d'avant répondit il en glissant un regard lourd de signification vers sa mère. Bon j'y vais sinon je serais jamais prêt pour ce mariage.

Et il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre suivit de Hermione qui allait elle aussi mettre sa robe.

* * *

-Hum, hum Sonorus ! Voila qui est mieux, Bonjour à tous, bonjour à toutes... Nous sommes réunis en ce beau dimanche pour un événement particulier. Aujourd'hui, nous allons laisser de coté nos problèmes pour laisser place à la joie et à la bonne humeur. Je sais qu'entre ma voix qui tremble et mes yeux qui pleure je pourrais paraitre triste mais il n'en est rien, aujourd'hui je suis heureux, nous sommes heureux et je vais accompagner mon fils jusqu'à l'autel qui l'uniera à la femme de sa vie. Sur ceux je pense que l'heure tourne et que la cérémonie va bientôt débuter et que notre présence à tous est requise autour de l'autel. Je suis impatient de pouvoir acceuillir une nouvelle personne dans ma grande famille. 

Après cette annonce de M. Weasley, tout le monde se dirigea vers l'autel dressé au milieu de l'herbe pour commencer la cérémonie.

Seul une ombre, drapé dans une cape noire la capuche rabattu sur son visage, observait la scène depuis l'orée du bois, camouflé dans la noirceur des bois il attendait tranquillement son heure...

* * *

Petite question de fin de chapitre: 

Qui est l'ombre? et que fait elle ici ?

Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus sauf les Trolls :p (petit rappel: don't feed the Troll...)

En espérant que ce chapitre sera accueilli avec le même enthousiasme que le précédant et que je croulerai sous le nombre de 1 que vous posterai dans les reviews (le bouton en bas à gauche).


	3. Chapter 3

Bon je m'excuse pour tout ceux que je vais décevoir ...

Ceci est le dernier chapitre que je posterai ... d'abord parce que je suis plus vraiment motivé par l'écriture et ensuite parce que à partir de l'an prochain je n'aurai certainement plus le temps.

Je vais donc me consacrer de nouveau à la lecture.

Enfin toujours est il que voila un chapitre, plus long que les 2 précédents, qui n'est pas passé au correcteur donc je m'excuse aussi pour les nombreuses fotes qui doivent s'etre glissées dans le texte.

* * *

Chapitre 3 

Les cérémonies de mariages moldus sont longues... mais que dire des cérémonies sorcières. L'attente était interminable, et pour Harry cela devenait stressant.

Comment toutes les personnes présentes pouvait elle rester debout à ne rien faire pendant aussi longtemps sans s'endormir ou simplement tomber de fatigue

Certes il aurait aimé pouvoir rire avec Fred et Georges ou discuter avec Ron et Hermione mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas... Il les reverrait en temps voulu mais aujourd'hui rien ne devait le trahir, aucune parole prononcée, aucun geste de travers et surtout garder la capuche sur la tête.

* * *

Après que tout le monde aient rejoint l'autel, et que le prêtre qui devait unir Bill et Fleur soit arrivé la cérémonie débuta véritablement. 

Après quelques discours ennuyeux sur les fondements de la magie de l'amour et la beauté du mariage le tout sur un fond musical joué par les instruments de musique magiques, le prêtre appela les mariés.

Bill fut le premier à s'avancer, entouré par son père et sa mère. Il était très fringant dans sa robe noire. Il gardaient quelques cicatrices de l'attaque de Poudlard mais il paraissait bien loin de tout cela maintenant, il était heureux, c'était son mariage... Sa mère portait un robe une robe d'un vert criard et les sillons que laissaient les larmes de joie sur ses joues étaient parfaitement visible, elle arborait un grand sourire et était heureuse, elle marié son premier fils, et les tourments de la guerre n'existaient plus pour le moment. De l'autre coté, M. Weasley avait mis une robe bleu et il souriait lui aussi de toutes ses dents.

Puis ce fut au tour de Fleur d'arriver, éblouissante dans sa robe blanche, elle n'avait pas besoin ici d'utiliser son charme de vélane pour que les regards se tournent vers elle. Elle était accompagné par ses parents et eux aussi étaient heureux. Leurs visages respiraient le bonheur.

Harry continua a regarder la cérémonie de loin, il était heureux pour les mariés, pour leurs parents, leur famille. Heureux que cela leur fassent oublier la guerre et tous les autres tracas qui les entouraient. Et il s'en voulait ... il allait bientôt leur arracher ce bonheur et cet insouciance...

* * *

_La pièce dans laquelle il se réveilla était grande et le plafond lui rappelait quelque chose... _

_Il ouvrit les yeux sur une réplique exacte du plafond de Poudlard. Il était allongé dans un lit et il ne sentait plus ses blessures. Il passa ses mains sur son corps à la recherche d'une quelconque cicatrice mais ne trouva rien à l'exception de celle de son front. Il tenta de se relever mais il ressentit alors une brusque douleur dans le dos qui le cloua au lit._

_-Vas y doucement mon garçon, tu n'es pas entièrement remis. même si tes blessures ont disparu ton corps va devoir se remettre du traitement qu'on t'a infligé et aussi de la méthode de soin que j'ai utilisé. Dans deux jours tu seras de nouveau en pleine forme je pense._

_-Qui êtes vous et où suis je ?répondit Harry._

_-Oh ? tu es ici sans savoir quoi que ce soit ? Aurais tu volé la bague que tu as au doigt mon garçon ?_

_-Je ne l'ai pas volé, c'est mon directeur qui me l'a donné, il n'a jamais pu m'expliquer quoi que ce soit sur cette bague parce que ... parce qu'il est mort il y a un mois, finit Harry en empêchant les souvenirs douloureux de remonter._

_-Je vois, je me présente donc, Merlin, dit l'enchanteur, tu es ici chez moi, je suppose que si ton directeur t'a envoyé ici c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, tu as sûrement une tache spéciale à accomplir non ?_

_-Merlin ? alors c'était vrai ? il est vraiment venu ici ? vous lui avait vraiment appris la magie ?_

_-De qui parles tu ? j'ai eu de nombreux élèves mais le dernier en date s'appelait Dumbledore, il est partis hier..._

_-Hier ? le coupa Harry totalement perdu_

_-Oui hier je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si c'est lui qui t'a donné cet bague alors je suis attristé d'apprendre sa mort, c'était un bon élève. Mais tu ne dois pas te morfondre encore plus sur son sort ,rajoutat il en voyant l'expression affligé sur le visage de Harry, même si il est mort il est heureux là où il est. Et je suis sur qu'il est mort en faisant ce qu'il disait être sa raison de vivre, il est mort en protégeant quelqu'un. Il a toujours été comme ça, à tenter de sauver tout le monde, et quand il n'y arrivé as il s'en voulait énormément, et quand je lui disait qu'on ne pouvait pas être là pour tout le monde il me répondait qu'il n'aurait pas de repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas sauver tout le monde... Il était un homme bon mon garçon, et je voudrais que tu n'oublies jamais que en te donnant cette bague il t'a aussi transmis son rêve. Il t'a jugé digne de continuer son rêve et c'est à toi de lui prouver qu'il ne s'est pas trompé en te choisissant. Quand il est arrivé ici, il connaissais déjà de nombreuses choses, et surtout il avait un but, il voulait absolument tuer un mage noir qui terrorisait la population, et devenir Directeur de Poudlard. Si tu es là aujourd'hui c'est qu'il a réussi, on ne peut qu'être fier d'un homme comme cela et j'espère que tu seras à la hauteur ..._

_-Vous connaissez Poudlard ? l'interrompis Harry._

_-Oui, enfin non je ne connais pas Poudlard comme toi, mais cela fait un certain temps que j'accueille des élèves ici, et ils me racontent tous ce qui se passent chez eux, j'ai donc une certaine connaissance de ton monde._

_-Mon monde ? vous voulez dire que ceci est votre monde ? un monde différent ?_

_-Ah, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas expliqué grand chose sur la bague ... Alors commençons par le commencement. Cette bague était à moi, c'est moi qui l'ai créée il y a longtemps. Je l'ai enchantée pour qu'elle devienne un portoloin le jour de la majorité de la personne qui la possède. En fait c'est un portoloin spécial, à la fin de ma vie j'ai été enfermé par Viviane dans cette endroit. l'enchantement qu'elle a utilisé, c'est moi qui l'ai créé, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas l'annuler, et je ne veux pas le faire._

_-Pourquoi ça ? si vous êtes prisonnier vous pourriez cherchez à vous enfuir ?_

_-Ce n'est pas une simple prison mon garçon, cet endroit est un monde dans le monde... Imagine que le monde est une boite, qui contient tous les êtres vivants. Et bien elle a créé un boite à l'intérieur de la boite qui me contient moi et moi seul, enfin normalement. Dans ce monde le temps n'a pas cours, cela signifie que même si je peux mesurer une durée en comptant ou le nombre de jours qui s'écoule en fonction des lever et des coucher de soleil, on ne vieillis pas. Ici nous somme complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Quand tu est entré dans ma "bulle" c'est comme si le monde que tu connais s'était brusquement arrêté et il ne continuera a avancer que lorsque tu y reviendras. Tu comprends ?_

_-Mouais, donc même si je passais 150 ans ici je retournerais dans mon monde en ayant 17 ans c'est ça ? Et c'est pour ça que vous avez dit que Albus était repartis hier ?_

_-Oui c'est tout à fait ça, mais j'espère que tu ne passeras pas 150 ans ici, de toute façon la bague te ramèneras chez toi dans exactement 3 ans. Maintenant à toi de me dire qui tu es, à moins que tu ne veuille te faire appeler mon garçon pendant 3 ans?_

_-Je suis Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter, je suis poursuivi par un mage noir et je suis le seul qui puisse le tuer, je suis ici pour que vous m'appreniez la magie._

_-Dumbledore a eu raison de t'envoyer ici Harry. Je vais te prendre pour élève, car si Albus t'a jugé digne de mon enseignement je me dois de suivre son jugement. Pour l'instant tu vas commencer par dormir. Car tu as bien besoin de repos, demain tu me raconteras ton histoire, et je déciderai de la meilleur manière de t'enseigner mon savoir._

_Et le sommeil s'empara d'Harry._

* * *

Harry sortit de ses pensées, fâché contre lui même. 

"Jamais je ne réussirai à tuer Voldemort si je me perds aussi facilement dans mes souvenirs, Reprends toi !" se dit il.

La cérémonie était maintenant terminée, il n'avait pas vu l'échange des alliances et le baiser mais il n'était pas la pour ça de toute façon. Il regarda les gens se diriger lentement vers le fond du jardin où étaient dressées plusieurs gigantesques tables pour le repas. Il suivi des yeux la personne qu'il était venu chercher, elle discutait avec d'autres, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Il est temps" dit il tout bas, il fixa quelques secondes la personne et, comme si il murmurait à son oreille, il annonça "Bienvenue en enfer, Mangemort..."

Il vérifia que sa capuche était bien en place sur sa tête et il s'avança parmi les convives, il en bouscula quelques uns au passage. N'y prêtant aucune attention il gagna les tables le plus rapidement possible et attendit calmement que tout le monde s'installe.

* * *

Le mariage se passait calmement, il n'y avait pas de problèmes pour l'instant et mêmes les jumeaux se tenaient tranquille, la fête promettait d'être réussi si cela continuait comme ça. Hermione était plongé dans une discussion avec Ginny concernant les mariages magiques et les coutumes sorcières, elle qui était moldu ne pouvait pas connaître tout ça et apparemment Ginny était assez renseigné sur le sujet. Elle fut soudain bousculé par un homme vêtu d'une cape noir et la capuche rabattu sur sa tête, elle allait protesté auprès de lui pour qu'il s'excuse mais il était déjà parti, zigzaguant entre les invités vers les tables. Elle laissa tomber son idée de le rattraper pour lui demander de s'excuser et reporta son attention sur Ginny, oubliant l'homme qui l'avait bousculé.

* * *

Tous les invités commençait à s'installer, la "cible" de Harry se dirigea vers la plus grande table et s'assit tranquillement à coté d'un homme, Harry se souvenait qu'il était un membre de l'ordre, il avait du le voir une ou deux fois au square Grimmauld. Il se mirent aussitôt à discuter joyeusement. Harry s'approcha d'eux et s'installa juste en face de sa cible. 

Il ne mangeait pas, le repas avait peu d'importance. Il était là pour observer les gens autour de lui. Parmi les invités, il voyait de nombreux traîtres, des gens qu'il pensait fiable et qu'il regardait maintenant avec dégoût. La plupart ne servaient pas vraiment Voldemort mais le seul fait d'approuver ses idées le remplissait de haine pour ces gens.

Aujourd'hui il allait montrer à tous que le monde sorcier resterait libre, que Voldemort n'était pas surpuissant ni invincible, mais qu'il avait des espions partout et qu'il rendrait justice lui même si personne d'autre ne devait le faire. C'était sûrement cruel et on l'aurait qualifié de fou ou de mage noir si on l'avait su... Mais personne ne devait savoir. Il devait rester le seul à être au courant. Harry Potter était de retour et il était déterminé.

Etudier avec Merlin comporte bien des avantages, parmi eux il y a celui d'avoir accès à un savoir oublié et de pouvoir apprendre dans les ouvrages les plus secrets du monde magique. Harry avait acquis là bas un savoir unique, qu'il n'aurait pu apprendre ici que de la main de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore, l'un étant mort et l'autre pas vraiment destiné à enseigner quoi que ce soit sinon à mourir proprement, il pouvait se considéré comme le seul gardien de ce savoir.

* * *

_Merlin arriva très tôt ce matin là dans la pièce où Harry avait élu domicile. Celui ci était penché sur son bureau et il recopiait un livre de sort très ancien dans son carnet pour qu'il puisse en avoir l'usage dans son temps, les bibliothèques de Merlin regorgeaient de livres très intéressant et même si il n'était pas un fan de lecture ou des études, il laissait cela à Hermione, il devait avouer qu'il en aurait sûrement besoin un jour. Il avait pensait au début qu'il ne trouverai que des sorts "blanc" dans ces livres, mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence, Merlin n'était pas que l'inventeur du stupéfix ou des sorts de soins les plus puissants ... Il était aussi un maître dans l'art de la torture et la façon de donner la mort, et sa bibliothèque en témoignait pour lui. Harry avait donc récupéré un exemplaire de "Sorts de Duel" dans lequel il ne recopiait que les sorts qui ne tuait pas._

_Merlin posa à coté de lui un grimoire énorme, il n'avait jamais vu un livre aussi gros. Et pourtant certains manuscrit de la bibliothèque dépassait de loin les cinq mille pages._

_"Voila ta prochaine leçon, lui dit Merlin en souriant, il y a là l'un des savoir les plus important que tu doivent apprendre, il est la base de tout ce que je vais t'apprendre._

_-Précis de Magie ou anatomie de l'inexplicable par Thomas Vigneron, lu Harry sur la couverture, qu'est ce que c'est ? Je dois apprendre tout ça ? c'est impossible !_

_-Ce livre explique les fondements de la magie, les gens se servent de la magie sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils manipulent, ce livre est une référence et constitue le plus haut niveau de compréhension qu'un humain ait atteint dans ton monde. je veux que tu apprenne ceci, pas que tu sois capable de me le réciter, non je veux que tu comprenne ce livre et que tu puisse comprendre la magie qui t'entoure. Car l'enseignement que je vais te procurer dépasse de loin tout ceci, je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais sur la magie. Je dirai que tu as environ une semaine pour comprendre ceci, ensuite nous passerons aux vrais leçons._

_-Les vrais leçons ? demanda Harry surpris._

_-Oui, à chaque nouvel élève qui arrive ici je dispense un apprentissage différent. Ainsi Albus est devenu un mage "blanc" comme l'appelle les gens de votre temps. Et pour toi je n'ai pas fini. Tu as un profil très différents des autres vois-tu, autant Albus était destiné à utiliser la métamorphose et les enchantements pour immobiliser ou incapacité ses adversaires sans les tuer, autant tu n'es destiné à rien. Ou plutôt tu es destiné à tout justement, il est impossible de savoir, je vais donc t'apprendre un programme totalement inédit, que je ne pensais pas enseigner à qui que ce soit. Peut être que ce sera une erreur, mais une de plus ou une de moins._

_-Une erreur ? demanda Harry se sentant de plus en plus tendu, qu'allait il apprendre ici ? Cela n'augurais rien de bon pour la suite, lui qui pensais apprendre quelques sorts pour tuer Voldemort et repartir il s'était bien trompé._

_-C'est toi qui décidera si j'ai fait une erreur ou pas, je ne t'en dis pas plus, il faut que tu travailles. Ah et aussi je vois que tu a commencer à noter des sortilèges dans ton carnet, mais je pense qu'il te manque quelques notion avant de pouvoir décidé de ce qui te sera utile ou pas pour plus tard. Tu devrais revoir tes choix. Je ne voit ici que des sorts immobilisant, pourtant au vu du livre que tu as choisi, il y a bien plus efficace que cela non ? alors pourquoi ne pas avoir marqué de sortilèges plus "offensifs" ?_

_-Je ne veux rien avoir à voir avec la magie noire !! s'écria Harry._

_-La magie noire ? qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Merlin le plus innocemment du monde._

_Harry tomba des nues, Merlin, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, lui demandait ce qu'était la magie noire ?! _

_-Eh bien, c'est la magie utilisé par Voldemort, répondit Harry._

_-Ah, et tu ne peux pas me donner de meilleur définition ?, puis voyant que Harry commençait à chercher il continua. Il est normal que tu ne puisse pas définir quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Ce que tu appelle "Magie Noire" ce sont les sorts tels que le Doloris, ou les différents sorts de mort non ? Allons ne sois pas si surpris, tu devait bien te douté qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul moyen de tuer un homme._

_-Oui, ce sont des sorts comme cela la Magie Noire, confirma Harry, des sorts abjects, comme les gens qui les utilisent, cracha t'il déversant toute sa haine envers Voldemort dans ces mots._

_-Eh bien, je comprends que tu déteste ces sorts, car ils représentent ce qui est pour toi le Mal. Mais je maintiens que la "Magie Noire" n'existe pas. Ce n'est pas le sort qui est bon ou mauvais, ce sont nos intentions. Précipité quelqu'un du haut d'une falaise grâce à un levicorpus est aussi mortelle que l'Avada Kedavra et beaucoup plus cruel. Quand aux sorts "noirs" connais tu l'emploi véritable du Doloris ? En fait c'est un traitement médicale avant d'être un sort de torture, ce sort à servit à sauver des vies avant d'en détruire. Il n'existe pas de Magie "Blanche" ou "Noire", il n'existe que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faible pour le rechercher._

_-La dernière personne qui' m'ait dit cela était Voldemort lui même vous savez. Vous entendre parler comme lui est assez troublant, vous êtes censé être du coté du bien, et non du coté du mal et..._

_-As tu écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Il n'y a pas de Bien et de Mal, pour Voldemort c'est lui qui est du coté du Bien, et toi du Mal. Vous avez tout deux des objectifs différents, lui de conquérir le monde, et toi de protéger ce monde. Des deux objectifs c'est le tien qui est le plus louable, mais les méthodes que tu utiliseras pour arriver à tes fins ne doivent pas influer sur ton but. Je vais tenter de faire de toi un mage "gris", puisque tu comprends semble t'il mieux les notions de couleurs. Je veux que tu n'ai jamais à devenir une arme comme je l'ai été. Tu vas devoir te battre bien sur, mais tu te battras pour vivre et non plus pour sauver le monde sorcier. _

_-Vous allez faire de moi un assassin? un tueur sans pitié qui tuera pour vivre ? le Merlin que je vois ici est bien loin de celui que je m'imaginais. Vous pensez que je vais rester ici à vous écoutez parler comme si j'étais d'accord ? Je ne suis pas Voldemort ! et jamais je n'éprouverais du plaisir à tuer des gens ou à faire du mal, JAMAIS ! hurla Harry._

_-J'espère bien, car jamais je n'accepterai qu'un de mes élèves ne deviennent un être tyrannique tel que ton Voldemort ou le Grindewald d'Albus. il est vrai que tu vas devoir apprendre des choses qui ne te plairont guère. Mais veux tu vraiment vivre traqué toute ta vie ? Et comment compte tu tuer Voldemort ? en lui lançant un stupéfix ? Tu sais au fond de toi que tu vas devoir tuer. Je te propose de t'apprendre à le faire pour t'éviter de mourir stupidement lorsque tu n'auras pas d'autre choix._

_Son regard était devenu dur, et sa voix chaleureuse il y a quelques minutes était maintenant glaciale et il se dégageait de lui la même impression de puissance qu'il se dégageait de Dumbledore._

_-Tu sais, continua t'il, j'ai eu la même discussion avec Albus, et j'ai cédé. Dans ce que tu ma raconté il m'apparaît comme évident qu'il n'a pas vécu comme il aurait du. Il a combattu pour le monde sorcier toute sa vie, et il est mort pour lui, ce qui est honorable c'est vrai, mais j'aurai préféré qu'il vive tranquillement après avoir défait Grindewald. Aujourd'hui tu es ici, et tu ressemble beaucoup à Albus, je voudrais que tu es le choix, celui de vivre pour toi ou de mourir pour ton monde. C'est pourquoi je vais t'enseigner des choses que je n'ai jamais enseigné. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas de mon enseignement tu peux toujours resté ici enfermé avec des livres tous les jours pendant 3 ans. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Mais si tu meurt seul, tu n'auras de reproches à faire qu'à toi même._

_Il resta silencieux en attendant que Harry réponde, celui ci resta silencieux, hochant juste la tête, signe qu'il comprenait le point de vue du sorcier. Mais au vue de son visage fermé il n'était pas d'accord._

_-Je te conseille de lire ce livre le plus rapidement possible. Il y a des choses dedans qui t'éclaireront sur ma façon de penser et qui je pense répondrons à nombres de tes questions sur mes méthodes pour choisir ce qui te correspond le mieux._

_Et il tourna le dos et sorti de la pièce, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées, la discussion tournant dans sa tête, tentant d'accepter ce qu'on lui demandait._

* * *

Et il avait fini par accepté, il était maintenant revenu dans son monde, et prêt à faire ce que Merlin lui avait demandé: Vivre. 

Aujourd'hui il allait mettre en pratique l'enseignement de celui-ci dans son monde, ce qui était assez différent de ce qu'il avait fait là-bas. Personne ne viendrait rattraper ses erreurs ici, et de toute façon celles ci seraient sûrement synonymes de mort, ou plutôt de détraqueur, ce qui n'enchantait pas vraiment Harry.

Il se concentra et observa le paysage se transformer lentement en amas de couleur. C'est une technique qu'il avait eu du mal à comprendre d'abord et à exécuter ensuite mais elle était bien utile.

* * *

_Harry attrapa le livre qui était posé à coté de lui, cela faisait déjà une journée entière qu'il passait sur ce livre et même si Merlin l'avait prévenue que ça serait difficile mais il ne s'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point. Il venait de faire une pause de 1h pour aller manger et il repris sa lecture au point où il en était._

_"La lecture de l'Aura"_

_"Nous avons vu dans les différents chapitres précédents ce qu'était la magie et d'où elle provenait. Nous allons maintenant nous intéresser à ses manifestation et commencer par la première et pourtant la moins connu et la moins visible, l'Aura._

_L'Aura est une manifestation de la magie d'un individu, et donc par extension une manifestation de son âme. Cela explique que les moldus aient une aura, même si celle ci est très légère et que les sorciers ayant reçu le baiser du détraqueur n'en aient plus. Même si cette manifestation n'est pas visible pour un sorcier en temps normal, il est possible, grâce à une méthode de concentration poussée de visualiser les Auras. Cette méthode est la même que celle expliqué dans le chapitre de visualisation des flux magiques. L'aura se présente sous la forme d'un cocon formé autour de l'individu, la taille du cocon varient en fonction de la puissance du sorciers ainsi que l'opacité de l'Aura. L'impression de écrasement que l'on ressent à proximité d'un sorciers puissant en colère est en fait du à l'Aura. En effet, celle ci est amplifié et opacifié par les émotions puissantes tels que la colère, l'Aura devient alors chez certaines personnes presque "palpable" et influe sur notre esprit en nous imposant cette impression de puissance. L'Aura possède aussi des couleurs, contrairement aux idées reçus l'Aura n'est pas d'une seule couleur qui évolue au cours de notre vie, mais possède bel et bien plusieurs couleurs juxtaposées ou superposées d'une manière incompréhensible dans la plupart des cas. En effet, les couleurs de notre Aura dépendent grandement de notre histoire personnelle, on retrouve dans ces couleurs les grandes étapes de notre vie. Ne comptaient pas pouvoir lire le passé de quelqu'un ou bien son repas de la veille dans l'Aura de quelqu'un mais il existent certaines combinaisons de couleurs qui correspondent à des événements particuliers dans la vie d'une personne ou bien à sa vie présente ou son comportement. Le tableau de lecture des Auras , page suivante permet d'interpréter quelques combinaisons de couleurs courantes. Cet exercice n'est pas recommandé car il entraîne généralement des erreurs d'interprétations, ainsi si la divination n'est pas une science exacte, alors la lecture de l'Aura l'est encore moins et ..."_

_Harry avait alors arrêté de lire, son esprit s'étant arrêté sur les dernières lignes du texte, c'est de cela que Merlin se servait pour déterminer ses entraînements il lisait dans l'Aura les aptitudes et les grandes rupture de la vie de ses élèves et se servait de ces éléments pour construire un enseignement qui leur convienne. Qu'avait il bien pu lire chez lui qui l'ait poussé à lui enseigner cela, Harry l'ignorait, mais il n'était pas sur de vouloir le savoir. Il repensa alors au Choixpeau, était-ce de cet manière que se faisait la distribution à Poudlard, le choixpeau lisait les auras des élèves et les répartissait par rapport à celle ci ? Ainsi, Merlin avait raison, sa compréhension de la magie était vraiment mauvaise, et si son niveau dans tout ce qu'il allait apprendre ici était aussi bas, il n'avait pas fini de travailler. Et il reparti à l'assaut du livre..._

* * *

Le monde était devenu un amas de couleur totalement incompréhensible, les Auras des gens s'entremêlaient rendant leurs interprétations déjà difficile totalement impossible. Harry se concentra encore plus, et l'Aura de la personne en face de lui s'imposa devant les autres , comme si il avait brusquement décidé de toutes les supprimés sauf celle-là. 

Dans cette Aura il pouvait voir les différentes couches de couleur représentant la vie et le caractère. Mais Harry ne s'intéressait qu'à la dernière couche, celle qui avait été ajouté en dernier, régit par les derniers changements dans le comportement et dans l'histoire. On y distingué parfaitement la touche de noir, symbole trop souvent associé au Mal mas qui n'est en fait que le signe de la mort, la couleur n'était pas assez présente pour indiquer qu'il avait tuer quelqu'un mais il était impliqué dans un certain nombre de meurtres. La deuxième couleur que possédait l'Aura était le jaune, pas un jaune éclatant non, un jaune pale, mauvais, la couleur que Harry haïssait le plus. C'était la couleur de la traîtrise. Il était maintenant sure de lui, ce qu'il allait faire n'était que justice...

* * *

Hermione était assise à la table des mariés, entre Ginny et Fred. Même si elle était en bout de table elle observait de temps à autre l'autre coté, quelque chose l'intriguait. En effet, elle venait de revoir l'homme en noir assis de l'autre coté de la table à coté des "invités spéciaux". Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle le regardait avec attention, notant tous les détails pour ensuite tourner la tête et tenter de se représenter l'homme dans son esprit, et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, même si elle le photographiait en le regardant, des qu'elle détournait les yeux, elle ne se souvenait de rien, elle n'aurait pas pu dire si il était grand ou petit ou bien gros ou maigre, uniquement qu'il était là. 

"Ginny? appela t'elle soudain angoissée.

-Oui Hermione qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Regarde à l'autre bout de la table, l'homme en noir avec la capuche. Fixe le et note tous les détails que tu peux.

-Euh oui mais pourquoi ça ?

-C'est bon tu as bien tout noté ? Alors maintenant regarde moi. Etait il grand ou petit ?

-Eh bien il était grand non ? ou bien petit ? non gra... en fait je ne sais pas... j'ai pas bien regardé sa taille.

-Ok regarde de nouveau, alors ? grand ou petit ?

-C'est incroyable ?! Je suis sur d'avoir regardé et là je ne sais plus, impossible de me rappeler quoi que ce soit à part ses vêtements noirs.

-Donc je ne suis pas la seule qui perds la mémoire en regardant cet homme. Je pense que c'est un charme de dissimulation, j'ai lue quelque chose comme ça dans un livre pour les aurors, c'est un charme pour passer inaperçu, quiconque te regarde ne peut pas se souvenir de toi, même si il enlevé ses vêtements et nous montrait son visage nous serions incapable de nous rappeler la couleur de ses yeux. Ce n'est pas un sort que l'on utilise lors d'un mariage, mis à part lorsque l'on a des choses à cacher, Ce gars n'est pas net Ginny, il faut prévenir l'Ordre. Tu vas voir Fol-Oeil, moi je vais voir cet homme de plus près, lui poser quelques questions.

-C'est dangereux, attends nous avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas lui demander si c'est un mangemort, juste discuter de banalité, comme à un mariage. Dépêche toi, quoi qu'il veuille faire il ne faut pas qu'il puisse y arriver.

* * *

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers l'autre bout de la table, repérant les différents membres de l'Ordre ou les aurors qui seraient un obstacles pour lui quand il se déciderai à agir. Il y avait toute la famille Weasley à la table, ainsi que quelques aurors du ministère à proximité de lui, mais le gros des troupes de l'ordre était regroupé de l'autre coté de la table. Tandis que son regard se reportait vers sa "cible", il intercepta un regard inquisiteur venant d'une jeune rousse. 

"Ginny, se dit-il, et à coté d'elle Hermione. Elles se parlent, et elles me regardent, niveau discrétion c'est zéro, mais niveau réflexion je pense que je suis découvert. Ginny se lève et va vers les membres de l'Ordre, Hermione se lève aussi et se dirige vers moi. Ca sent le roussi, il faut que je me dépêche sinon ils vont intervenir."

Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe, et en retira un petit sachet de poudre grise, puis étendant le bras pour attraper le pichet de jus de citrouille, il passa la main au dessus du verre de sa cible et versa la moitié du contenu du sachet dedans.

"A la tienne, j'espère que tu apprécie mes efforts sale traître..."

L'homme attrapa son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, entraîné dans une conversation sur le ministère, il le vida et le reposa sur la table tranquillement.

Puis l'enfer se déchaîna, il commença à tousser, de plus en pus fort, son teint devint blafard, et il tomba en arrière les yeux révulsés, voyant sa mort arriver. Harry bondit par dessus la table, ne laissant pas les autres invités réagir, il empoigna le traître par le bras et le traîna un peu plus loin. Il n'opposait aucune résistance, le poison qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines était beaucoup trop fort pour lui, et il allait mourir, lentement et Harry allait profiter de cet lenteur. Il lança un sort de coupure sur la manche du costume qui tomba libérant le bras du traître. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur l'avant-bras et lança un puissant Revelatum, la peau auparavant pale et couverte de tache de rousseur devint soudain sombre et sur l'avant bras se dessina a marque honnis de tous... Le traître était démasqué, il allait mourir.

"Alors Percy, comment as tu ? demanda Harry calmement, je vois que tu as choisi le camp des perdants... C'est dommage, tu aurais pu vivre heureux, avoir des enfants, tu as préféré devenir un traître à ton sang et à ta famille. Tu vis tes derniers instant, je pense que tu l'as compris, alors maintenant explique toi devant eux, et affronte leur jugement sans faiblir, sois un homme maintenant ou bien un rat à jamais."

Les invités étaient horrifiés, ils formaient un cercle autour de Harry et Percy, la famille Weasley était en larme. Les membres de l'Ordre commençaient à se mettre en formation de combat, et encerclaient Harry pour lui coupait tout moyen de fuite. La barrière anti transplanage avait été activée et ils étaient à six contre un. L'homme en noir n'avait aucune chance. Kingsley s'avança seul, couvert par deux de ses coéquipiers, il avançait derrière Harry, pour le surprendre et surtout pour aider le jeune Weasley. Il fallait qu'il couvre sa fuite, ses coéquipiers immobiliserai l'inconnu une fois qu'il aurait mis Percy en sécurité. Arrivé à un mètre du blessé, Kingsley se redressa un peu et voulu sauter sur Percy pour le recouvrir de son corps, il se prépara pour son saut, et alors qu'il dépliait les jambes il sentit un morceau de métal tranchant placé contre sa pomme d'Adam, il déglutit. L'inconnu se tenait debout, il était maintenant de profil, un poignard à lame recourbée était placée dans sa main, prolongeant son bras droit à la manière d'une griffe. Il vit que ses compagnons avait avancé pour le protéger mais que l'inconnu les tenait en joue avec sa baguette. Son bras ne tremblait pas, et il semblait déterminé à se sortir de là. Sa position indiqué un homme entraîné au duel, et malgré sa formation d'Auror, il sut qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir de l'aide aujourd'hui. A eux six, ils avaient peut être une chance de l'immobiliser.

"Reculez vous, ordonna l'inconnu, personne d'autre ne mourra aujourd'hui, surtout pas une des personnes qui luttent contre Voldemort. Seul le traître devait mourir et dans quelques secondes ce sera le cas. Je n'attaquerai personne d'autre, ce n'est pas dans mes intérêts et il n'est pas dans les vôtres de m'attaquer."

La baguette pointait sur les aurors descendit alors sur le corps agonisant du jeune Weasley et l'inconnu prononça un sort. Aussitôt, le costume commença à se découpait et la peau en dessous subit le même sort, les vêtements devinrent rapidement rouge de sang tandis que la zébrure avançait sur le corps de Percy jusqu'à faire apparaître un éclair sur sa poitrine. A chaque cri du jeune homme les invités blanchissaient, et lorsque les cris se turent, la plupart détournèrent les yeux du corps sans vie de Percy. Le silence était pesant, l'inconnu était au milieu de six aurors , il en tenait un au bout de son poignard et les autres était à portée de sort. La question était, qui lancerait le premier sort, et surtout, serait il assez rapide pour empêcher une hécatombe.

Tout le monde était tendu, l'Ordre avait fait reculer les invités seul restaientt les six aurors entourant l'inconnu. Son poignard était toujours posé sur la gorge de Kingsley et il pointait maintenant sa baguette sur le plus jeune des aurors, ce qui rendait ce dernier légèrement nerveux.

"Baisse cet baguette ! Tu es encerclé par six aurors, tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir, commença t'il.

-Eloignez vous et une fois que vous serez hors de portée de sort je baisserai ma baguette.

-Tu viens de tuer un homme devant des dizaines de témoin et tu voudrais que l'on te laisse partir ? L'émotion te monte à la tête. Laches cet baguette il ne te sera fait aucun mal ! Répéta le jeune auror.

-Non.

-BAISSE CETTE BAGUETTE MAINTENANT, hurla l'auror perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs.

-Puisque vous insistez.

La pointe de la baguette d'Harry descendit vers le sol, et dans le même mouvement il déplaça tout son corps vers Kingsley. le temps que les autres aurors réagissent et lancent leurs sorts il avait déjà attrapé le bras de l'auror et avait pivoté derrière lui, s'en servant comme bouclier humain contre les maléfices des aurors.

"Un de moins" pensa Harry.

Il n'était pas tiré d'affaire pour autant, il resté cinq aurors entraînés et il n'avait certainement pas le niveau pour lutter, il allait devoir ruser pour s'en sortir. Il jeta un regard aux cinq aurors qu'il restait, le plus jeune semblait toujours aussi nerveux, et maintenant que son chef était au tapis, il devenait dangereux car imprévisible, les trois autres avaient l'air bien plus maîtres d'eux même, mais ce fut le dernier qui interpella Harry. En effet Fol-Oeil était en face de lui, son oeil magique braqué sur son front où il le savait il était en train de voir la célèbre cicatrice, mais l'auror restait impassible.

"Je dois mettre Maugrey hors course, après je pourrais m'enfuir..."

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un expelliarmus qui fusait vers lui, le jeune auror ne tenant plus avait décidé d'en finir avec lui. Il évita le sort et se retrouva nez à nez avec un expulso venant de la baguette de Maugrey. Harry fut projeté dans une table, il se releva difficilement, du sang coulé de son bras droit et il avait perdu son poignard. Il se redressa et fit de nouveau face aux cinq aurors, bien décidé à assommer Fol-Oeil avant d'être lui même battu. Il lança un expulso à un des aurors qui s'avançait et sauta derrière une table renversée. Il sentit les impacts de 3 sorts sur le bois et lança un stupéfix sans quitter sa position. Un juron lui parvint, annonçant qu'il avait manqué sa cible de peu. Il entendait les aurors se rapprochait, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il avisa alors une chope de bièraubeurre par terre, d'un Wingardium Leviosa parfaitement exécuté il la fit voler à sa droite, jaillissant de derrière la table. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq sorts partirent, Harry se redressa brusquement et pointa sa baguette directement sur Maugrey qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se prit le Stupéfix en plein coeur.

Après un magnifique plongeon derrière une autre table, Harry sorti de sa poche un morceau d'étoffe qui n'était autre que sa cape d'invisibilité.

"Heureusement que je l'ai, se dit il, sans ça j'aurai été bien avancé." Il la mit et sortit de sa cachette. les quatre aurors le cherchaient toujours, il avait un peu de temps devant lui mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche: si l'un d'eux réveillait Maugrey, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Zigzaguant entre les tables il finit par dénicher son poignard, il le ramassa et se dirigea vers la foret, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas attirer les aurors. Une fois là bas, il transplana.

* * *

voila merci d'avoir lu, vous pouvez quand même donnez votre avis en cliquant en bas à gauche, je lirais quand meme : ) 

Drogo


End file.
